Pedestal: Blaine Anderson
by stopwhenisaywhen
Summary: Jess Anderson introduces the world to her hero, Blaine Anderson, The Greatest Man she's ever met, and The Greatest Man she'll ever know, in her opinion.  Mentions of Violence, and BackStory


School.

Fucking School.

The worst.

Didn't even matter that Kurt called him today during lunch so they could talk.

School fucking sucked.

Yes, he had amazing friends, (_none of which were Kurt Hummel_).

Yes, he had amazing classes, (_none of which included Kurt Hummel_).

Yes, he goes to an amazing school, (_you get the point_).

It still sucked.

Now, home.

Home is where The Blaine Anderson is.

The cozy smell of cinnamon buns filled the air as he walked through the hallway to get to the kitchen, and the sweet laughter of his mother and sister filled his ears like music as he approached.

Home.

This is where the Blaine is.

"Mom," he said as he approached his mother and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Blainey," she said as she turned to kiss his cheek, "Shower yet?"

"Notootiredlater" he mumbled into her shoulde, "laterwhenI'mnotdead"

Mrs. Anderson turned her son into her arms and chuckled. Blaine happily filled her arms and sighed.

"I missed this," he said, "why are you and dad always gone, I mean-"

"Honey, you know we have a ton of-"

"Mom-"

"Blainey, you know that your dad and I have to work to keep this family under a roof, and fed," she continued, "So, Blaine, stop with the complaints, honey,"

Blaine settled with a whine and just nodded, and muttered an okay. For a while, he stood in his mother's arms, and just breathed her in.

Lilies, and Cinnamon Buns. She smelled like lilies and Cinnamon Buns.

The quiet settled in while he stood in her arms, but was soon interrupted by the slam of the front door and a loud curse through the air.

"_Fucking, fuckity, fuck fuck!_"

Jess.

Blaine hurried into the living room and spotted his sister throwing herself onto the couch and muffling her yells.

"Jess"

"_Mfuckinfstpidshitmfuckmshcool_"

"Jess, you have to-"

"_mfuckingfuckfacemshithead_"

"JESS!"

She lifter her head up and look up at Blaine.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you," he said as he pushed her leg off the couch and sat down next to her.

She turned to him and frowned.

"Stupid fuckers at school," she said, "Always messing with me, always fucking me up-"

"What happened?"

Jess let out a breath and placed her head on his shoulder. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"_Jess_, what happened?"

"Some assholes," she said,"-fucked up my essay, just cause I-"

"You what?"

"-wrote about my hero, and how stupid they were-"

"About who?"

"-dumb enough to say you aren't-"

"Me?"

Blaine pulled away from his sister and held her up with an arm.

"You wrote about me?"

Jess lifter her brow at Blaine and sighed.

"Uh, duh, I mean- Blaine, you've gone through so much and you've made it out alive, and even better than bef-" Jess paused and looked at Blaine, "Blaine?"

"You wrote about me," he muttered, "why me? I mean I'm not-"

"Blaine," she said as she took his hand into her own and smiled, "You're my big brother, you're my hero, so yes, I wrote about my hero..."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she said, "even if those assholes think that you're not one, you're still my hero,"

She smiled as Blaine sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes. Blaine squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"Such a charmer," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Just like big brother" she said.

"Now, when do I get to read this little essay?" he asked as they both got up to head on over to the kitchen.

Jess paused and grabbed Blaine's arm and intertwined it with her own arms.

"How about, like never-" she said, "_too embarrassing_,"

* * *

><p>Blaine woke in the middle of the night after he was startled by the crash of a tree branch outside of his window. <em>Damn it<em>, he thought, _fucking rain_. He got up from his bed, and walked on over to the window pane to make sure it wasn't cracked, but as he was getting up he noticed a light under his doorway.

_Jess_, he thought.

Just like both their parents, Jess was a perfectionist, and rarely slept until her work was perfect.

_The essay_. The very burden of her mind right now. _The essay about him_.

He smiled to himself as he remembered how Jess turned red as she mentioned it to him.

He decided to go across the hall and tell Jess to sleep, and he made his way out of his room.

The door to his sister's room was wide open, and he chuckled. She was never one for privacy since all she did was homework and sleep. Never even had friends over, since she barely had any.

_Because of me_, he thought, _no one wants to catch the gay_.

He shuddered at the thought that his 14 year old sister had no friends because of him. Even though it was probably true.

He found her face down on her desk table with her macbook on sleep mode, and papers strewn all over her desk and a couple of post it notes stuck to her face.

He chucked as he removed the papers from her drool covered cheeks and picked her up, and placed her onto the bed. He opted out of waking her up to get her to put on her pajamas, since she was already in basketball shorts (_his, from when he was much smaller, not too long ago_), and a graphic tee. Comfortable enough for sleep, he decided, as he tucker her into her Cinderella blanket. He smiled as she burrowed deeper into the bed, and whined a bit.

"Oaf," he said as he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

He moved over to her desk and began to pile papers together and closed several books, leaving little dog ear tags on them just so she doesn't go yelling at him later on, just cause she lost her page. He moved over to the laptop as he finished up, and swiped his finger on the touchpad.

_My Hero: Blaine Anderson_.

He smiled at the heading and sat down in the desk chair, contemplating whether he should read it and mock her later for it, or leave it, but still mock her for it.

_Read it Blaine_, he thought to himself, _No harm in knowing what the brat thinks about you_.

He shook his head and chuckled a bit, and then opened the file.

_My Hero: Blaine Anderson._

_Many people consider celebrities, and great figures in history their heroes. Some people in class chose Harry Potter, while some chose Tiger Woods (only god knows why), and while others chose Dr. King Jr. Well I chose my big brother, Blaine Anderson. Student at Dalton Academy for Boys, 16, leader of The Warblers an All Male A Capella group. You may wonder why he's my hero, and I'll tell you, it's for so many good reasons._

_My brother Blaine is an amazing guy. He's gone through so much in so little time, and I commend him for it. He's suffered through half a year in the hospital after a horrible beating at his old school, he's had to pause his schooling because of it, and he's had to move schools in a matter of just a year, and he's made it. Blaine is my hero because after all of this, he's still alive, and up and at it, no matter how much I can tell he's changed after all of it, and how this has all affected him._

_My brother Blaine went through all of that on his own, without anyone to help him. Even though if he only told my parents and I what had happened to him, we would've done everything we can to help him, he still went through it all on his own. He would come home with a giant smile on his face, and you wouldn't be able to tell that he's had such a hard day full of being thrown against lockers, and slurs being hurled at him._

_Yes, the rumours are correct. My brother Blaine, is a homosexual, and he's gone through so much because of it. _

_In the beginning I didn't get it, nor did my parents. We've never even come across any, living in Westerville, Ohio. No one lived like that here, so we never knew how my brother became one. From the start, we knew that my brother would be treated differently by others, and that maybe, some people would not accept him. We knew all of the consequences in Blaine being different, but didn't go down that path. We welcomed Blaine, and we gave him love. We didn't treat him differently, and loved him because nothing would change. Blaine was Blaine._

_But different didn't sit still with other people. Blaine stopped being Blaine one day. He didn't come home with a smile on his face anymore. None of his friends came over for dinner anymore, and his reasons were always because they were all just too busy. Of course in the beginning, we believed him. We just thought that Blaine was just getting extemely tired of school, and his friends were too. We thought that they were all falling under pressure because High-School was crazy._

_After a while though, we begun to notice little bits and pieces of things._

_When we dropped things, or made a loud crash, Blaine would flinch. He would react violently to loud noises and would close in on himself. He would wince when we put a hand on him._

_And one day, I put my hand on his arm, and he cried out. He pushed me against a wall and left. He came back a few seconds later and held me while I cried. He begged me for forgiveness, and told me that he was sorry for doing what they'd do to him, to me. I asked him what happend, and why he had bruises on his arms, and who'd done it all to him. He cried to me and told me everything, while he told me all this,I cried in his arms, and he just held me. It all came to me there. He was being hurt at school, because he was gay._

_The following day, I told my parents, and Blaine just lied through his teeth._

_He told us that he was just playing a ton of football, and the guys were being harsh, just as usual. My mom believed it, and so did my dad, and they brushed it off._

_My hero had fallen, and I'd seen it._

_Several months later, after Blaine had came out to the kids in school, my hero fell a little more off his pedestal, __**no**__ more like he was beaten violently off his pedestal, by people who didn't understand who Blaine was. People who didn't understand that Blaine was amazing as he was, people who refused to look past his preferences, and his tiny difference._

_They beat him near death at our school's Sadie Hawkins Dance, and so was his date, a fellow gay friend who he took just as a date, and nothing more. People saw this as wrong, and they decided to take action against it._

_These people took violence at it's worst and inflicted it onto my brother._

_They knocked my hero down._

_Blaine managed to dial 9-1-1 and was brought to the hospital soon after that._

_I remember being woken up by my mother and father who were struck with panic. My mother was crying, while my father held on to her, and our driver drove us to the hospital._

_I was faced with the harsh reality hours later._

_I saw my brother, my hero, in a hospital bed. In a leg cast, with his arm bound, and his head wrapped. I saw what they'd done to him, and it filled me with rage._

_They knocked my hero down, but months later, my hero rose like a phoenix from the ashes._

_Reborn._

_He was moved to a different school. He was moved to Dalton, where he met found his niche. A place where he belonged. He found friends who accepted him, and most of all, he found a place where people knew him and understood him._

_After a while at Dalton, I saw my brother change. He grew into new skin and I was amazed at the changes he went through. My brother, My hero, became an amazing man, who helped people and gave them courage, and love._

_So yes, Blaine Anderson, my brother, is my hero._

_The greatest person I've ever met, and in my opinion, the greatest man I'll ever know._

Blaine cried that night, thinking of his sister's words.

"_Oh Jess,_" he said, as he crawled into her bed next to her, and held her close.

Jess nestled into his arms as she felt him draw her in.

"_Blaine, you cheater_," she mumbled, "_I wasn't even finished with the essay_..."

"I think it was beautiful," he said as he held her and cried into her brown hair.

"_It's missing m'kurt, Blaine, missing-pieces.. not, m'not done_.." she mumbled.

"_Sleep_," he muttered as his eyes closed from the tears, "I've come to rescue you from the sleepiness,"

"_My hero_," mumbled Jess as sleep claimed her.

"_Your hero_..."

* * *

><p><em>The Greatest Person I've ever met... The Greatest man I'll ever know...<em>


End file.
